1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to devices for making branch connections to screened cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many machines employ screened cables to protect them against interference. The screening must extend the full length of the cable, which prevents the making of branch connections. Where a plurality of machines is to be connected it is then necessary to provide a separate screened cable for each machine, which takes up a lot of room and is hardly practical.
One object of the present invention is to provide a simple device for making branch connections to screened cables.